Favors
by rosie-sky
Summary: "Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Izzy asked.  "What is it?"  "Can I hide out in your room for awhile?"  Pairings inside. For AerisSerris
1. Chapter 1

Title- Favors

Disclaimer- I have come to accept that I will never own the Total Drama Series.

Notes- So this is for AerisSerris, who wanted an Ezekiel/Izzy fic. Hope you like it, so sorry I posted it late! But I moved out of the state and I just got my computer hooked up, but I still don't have the internet, so I'm at the library uploading this. This is my first time writing this pairing so I hope I didn't do too bad of a job with it. Feel free to let me know how I did, and no flames please, I know this isn't the best story, but I will gladly take any constructive criticism. Anyways enough with the author's note enjoy. This is a two-shot. Anything in italics are flashbacks.

Pairings- Izzy/Ezekiel, others mentioned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<p>

"Izzy! Get back here!" Courtney yelled as she ran after her. Izzy let out a cackle as she raced down the halls of the resort.

"You'll never catch me!" the wild red head yelled back at the Latina.

"Just wait until I catch up to you." Courtney told her.

Izzy kept running as she made it toward the end of the hall, she turned left and saw a plant. Thinking quickly, she hid behind it. She waited until Courtney ran past her before stepping out from behind the plant. Blowing a raspberry Izzy turned around and began to run back in the direction she came from.

'It's only a matter of time before she realizes she's running the wrong way.' The red head thought to herself.

She looked behind her to see if the Latina was behind her, but when she turned back, she bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor. Izzy sat up and rubbed her head. Looking across from her she saw who she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that, Zeke." She apologized.

"It's okay." He replied as he put his toque back on his head. "But why were you in such a hurry, eh?" he asked the red head. He stood up and held out his hand to Izzy. She took his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I was running away from Courtney."

"Why would you need to run away from Courtney?" he asked.

As she was about to respond to his question, they could hear footsteps. Not wanting to take any chances, grabbed him by his wrist.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Izzy asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I hide out in your room for awhile?"

"Sure thing, eh."

"Thank you. Now let's go!" she said as she pulled him toward his room.

Izzy plopped down on the bed. Ezekiel pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So are you going to tell me why you're running away from Courtney?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

The wild red head let out a laugh. "Izzy will tell you. But only because she finds you cute and you're helping her."

His cheek turned a light pink. "Thank you." he managed to say. Izzy grinned at his reaction before she began to tell him what happened.

"You see Zeke, it all started this morning.

* * *

><p><em>Bored, that was the one word Izzy would use to describe what she was feeling. So, she sat in the cafeteria, nibbling on a piece of toast, thinking of ways to beat her boredom. The red head was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the couple that had walked into the cafeteria and take a seat beside her.<em>

"_Hey, Izzy." One of them said, waving her hand in front of here trying to get her attention._

"_Hmm…the red head said as she looked up. Noticing the pair, she smiled._

"_Oh, hey Gwen." She greeted her friend. She looked over at the Latino "Hey Al."_

_His eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that." He said. The pretty Goth rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend._

"_Of course I am silly. Why you'd ask me that?"_

"_Well for starters, you've been sitting here looking at the waffle on your plate with a blank look on your face."_

"_And when we came in and said hi to you didn't respond." Alejandro added._

_Izzy sighed. "I know."_

"_What's wrong? You bummed about getting voted out?" Gwen asked._

"_No."_

"_Then what is it, chica?"_

"_Izzy's bored."_

_Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You're bored?"_

"_But you just got here last night. How can you be bored?"_

_The wild red head shrugged. "There's nothing to do."_

"_Gwen sat down beside her. "There has to be something you can do."_

"_Well there is one thing…" she said a wide smile appearing on her face._

"_Which is?" Gwen asked._

"_Do you mind if I make out with your boyfriend?"_

_Alejandro visibly paled._

_Gwen smiled at her boyfriend's reaction. "Sure, why not. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

* * *

><p>"What does that have to do with why Courtney's running after you eh?"<p>

"I'm getting to that part, my little Zeke."

"Did you really ask Gwen if you could kiss Alejandro?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you?"

"I'll get to that. The story gets more intresting especially when Duncan helps me with my problem."

"That explains it, eh."

Izzy frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Duncan equals trouble."

The red head laughed. "That is very true." She said. As she was about to tell him what happened next, someone knocked on the door.

Izzy looked at him. "I got to hide. Quick where's your closet?" she asked. Ezekiel pointed in the direction of the closet.

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"If its Courtney, you haven't seen me."

Ezekiel nodded and walked over to the door. Before opening it he made sure that Izzy was safely inside the closet. Once she was, he opened the door.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- That's the first chapter. The next and last one should be up by Friday. And it will have more (of what I call) flff and Izzy being well...Izzy. I probably shouldn't have decided to go to college this summer. Oh well. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes you find. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Favors

Disclaimer- I still own nothing!

Notes- Here is the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. Italics are flashbacks!

Pairings- Izzy/Ezekiel, Alejandro/Gwen

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ezekiel opened the door, expecting it to be Courtney, but to his surprise and relief it wasn't. It was D.J. He let out a sigh of relief before he greeted his friend.

"Hey D.J."

"Hey Zeke."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well actually I just came to ask you about two things. First I wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to come to the pool and hang out for awhile."

"Oh...well it was nice of you to ask but I'm a little busy now. Maybe I'll stop by later."

"Oh...okay."

"What was the other thing, eh?"

"Do you happen to know why Courtney's so upset?"

"Not at all.' he answered. It wasn't a lie, especially since Izzy hadn't gotten around to telling him anything yet.

"Well then, I'll guess I'll see you later then. Bye Zeke." he said as he headed to the pool.

"Bye." Ezekiel said before closing the door. He turned his attention to the closet. "Its all clear now Izzy."

The red head came out of the closet.

"Izzy thanks you."

"Don't mention it." he said as he walked over to the chair he was previously occupying. "So do you want to tell me the rest of your story?"

Izzy laughed but nodded. Walking over to the bed she plopped down on it.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><em>"Okay chica, maybe you wouldn't mind but I would. Don't I have a say in all of this?"<em>

_"Not really." Gwen told him._

_The red head pouted. "Why wouldn't you want to -"_

_Because, remember last time you kissed me? For that challenge? You bit my lip."_

_"Okay, okay, I already told you that was an accident."_

_"Yeah...'accident'."_

_Gwen laughed._

_"Hey in my defense you tasted sweet."_

_"I was eating chocolate."_

_"Details. Details." Izzy waved him off. Alejandro sighed and got up from his seat._

_"I'm going back up to my room, before you decide to...I don't know what it is but I'm leaving."_

_"You're no fun!" Izzy yelled after him. She turned her attention back to Gwen. "Thank you for giving me permission to kiss your boyfriend."_

_"No problem, after all it was all in the name of helping a friend out of her borebom. Besides I like to see Alejandro get all worked up."_

_Izzy grinned and smiled. "But I'm still-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw Duncan enter the cafeteria. The Goth followed her gaze and shook her head._

_"Okay, I'm out of here before I get talked into whatever chaos you two are sure to get yourselves into."_

_"Bye Gwen."_

_The goth waved bye to her and left the cafeteria. The punk walked over to Izzy. "Hey crazy."_

_"Hello delinquient."_

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing much."_

_"Oh...H-"_

_"How would you like to help me with something?"_

_Duncan raised his eyebrow and thought it over before nodding. "What do you need help with?"_

_"I'm bored so..."_

_"I'm in... how can I be of assistance?"_

* * *

><p>"So I'm assuming the idea that you ended up agreeing on involved Courtney."<p>

"You would be correct Zeke."

"Now what was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"I already said yes, eh. Please just tell me."

"Okay. I'll tell you on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"Come closer." she said waving him over. Getting up from the chair he walked over to Izzy and sat on the bed.

"Closer."

Ezekiel leaned in closer. "Is this close eno-" he was cut off by her lips. She pulled back seconds later and smiled.

"I always wanted to do that."

"What...I..."

The red head laughed at his reaction. "I always thought you were a cute one. I wanted to kiss you."

"You did?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why else do you think I always want to hang out? Or steal your tuques?"

"I don't know eh. I thought that's what friends do."

"Well...no. You have soft lips by the way."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. And feel free to let me know if you want Izzy to kiss you again."

There was a knock on the door before he could reply. Izzy got up and hid under the bed. He opened the door to see Gwen and Duncan standing outside.

"Oh it's you two. I thought it was Courtney."

"Funny that's who we came to tell you about." The punk said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, tell Izzy that she can stop hiding now." Gwen told him.

"How did you know?"

"I see her hair sticking out."

"Oh."

Izzy got up. "Rats I've been found out."

"Anyway, we got rid of Courtney."

Ezekiel's eyes widened. "You mean you killed her?"

Gwen and Duncan laughed. "No we didn't kill her."

He sighed in relief.

"How'd you get rid of her?" Izzy asked.

"Chris showed up by the pool and asked us who we wanted to see go back on the show. It was unanimous, we chose Courtney."

"So she should be on her way back to the show by now."

"And now if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to the pool." the punk said s he walked away.

The red head walked over r to Ezekiel. "Well Zeke thanks for everything."

"But you didn't tell me why she was chasing you earlier."

"If you want to know you have to catch me first."

"No Izzy..."

"Fine, then I'll make you." with that she took the toque and ran down the halls.

"That Izzy." Gwen said.

"You have no idea."

"What is it that you want her to tell you?"

"Why Courtney was so angry at her. Do you know why?"

"No. So go after her if you want to know."

Nodding he took off in search for the red head.

* * *

><p><span>Notes-<span> Okay I hope however read this liked this. Sorry for the cliff hanger, guess we'll never know what she did. just like Zeke. Thanks for reading! Till next time!


End file.
